hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle Quest
A world that was made by Hamumu that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from General Adventure Center. This world works a quite a bit radically different from your usual worlds. You start out unarmed and have to basically earn your firepower to be able to use them in the levels. Fugumogo Village (Squash Keychain) (Rocket Keychain) (Key of Lunacy) 1.As it is too dark to go further at this point of time, you have to go towards the east to find the Pygmy father's missing boy, Mogwai.You best be fast, else the Moss in that east cave will spread. Yes, Mogwai is hostile, so you need to aggro him to get him to follow you to bring him back. Once you have brought him back to his father, you will be given the Torch to allow you to explore into darker areas of the Cave. (For whatsoever reason, you are "given" the Key of Lunacy when completing this quest) 2.Next, go around rafting, flipping switches until you can get the Boy's Doll. Once you have it, you have the "Brain" of this level. As the Squash Keychain is just a little extra step, please get it by doing the Raft that says it meets a whirlpool that will warp you to it. For the Rocket Keychain, you can go ahead and get it from the tunnels with the mine carting and Bats, but i presume at this point, you dont have at least the other two Keychain yet, so you can't go Pumpkin Glade yet. Once you have completed this level once, you need to come back to this level and do the find Mogwai Quest again, but after finishing it this time, you best go to the Fire Weapon Shrine Level from here within the Tunnels. It may take some leaning Mine Cart skills, but the other villages can't be really handled well without any starting firepower, which beating this Secret level ahead will give you a Hammer whenever you start a level. Fire Weapon Shrine (Secret Level) In spite of the fact there's a decent amount of food and Toasters around, do beware as it is a lava level with Magmazoids around. What you have to do here, beat The Boiler,which will drop an Energy Barrier, that will allow you to get the Candles in the Lava,here's where they are. Now, you have to flip the 4 switches there to get the doors to go down before you can collect your reward and finish the level. Tombiki Village (Hammer Keychain) Note that this level can only be taken on if you had a Hammer, so if you dont have one, you are doing this out of order. 1.As you learn as soon as you enter the Village, it's devastated by the Undead. I can't remember if there was a reward for completing the quest to wipe out the Evil Undead Fortress, but for now the objective for this level is to get into it and get the Brains from the Super Zombie there. 2.Now, get to Ubuntu's request and get him an Energy Shield from the West where the Triceroids are dwelling, which he will give you the Yellow Key. 3.You then have to get the other keys in order to enter the Evil Undead Fortress. Red Key - Get the Bridge Piece from the Forest in the north,then cross the bridge and get it. Green Key - This is where it gets tough, likely for you at this point of time, as you are relatively have very weak firepower, thus arent capable of taking on a Mush the Shroom,let along several of them. I recommend rushing into the Mush Maze and just escaping with the Green Key. Blue Key - Just go and kill all the Ghosts and the Pygmy will award you the Blue Key. Once you have all the Keys, go in and mash all the Badguys,grab the Brains from the Super Zombie and grab the Candles in the Level and leave. For the Hammer Keychain, just mash all the Triceroids and it will be unlocked for you to grab from the Village Elder's Vacation home. Earth Weapon Shrine (Secret Level) This is another odd level where you have to use Orbiters purely to be able to kill enemies in your way,just be careful not to use them wastefully,collect all the Candles,flip the switch and go home. Gugulaka Village (Pumpkin Keychain) Note: You best have the Torch from Fugumogo Village or you cannot enter the Spider Cave. 1.Your Main quest here if you want to finish the level is simply getting the Herbs and Candles, so just go get the Raft unlock at the west side of the level with Spitters and Egg Sacs and raft over to the south and grab the Herbs and Candles and leave. 2.If you are here for the Water Weapon Shrine (Secret Level),you then head over to the south and keep rafting over to the portal. For the Pumpkin Keychain, just mash Mama Spider and it will be unlocked for you to grab from the Village Elder's home. Water Weapon Shrine (Secret Level) A rather longish level during to the rafting around and the fact you are unarmed here save for Flimsy spears at the dock, along with the fact there's not much room for error may make this a rather annoying level,but it can be done. Otherwise,just grab the Candles,flip the Switches and get to the Level Exit. Pumpkin Glade (Keychain Level) (Secret Level) It's a rather tough level because Squashes are fast and you have no weapons, save the Bombs you have to ration yourself on. The objective is to kill all the Squashes here,after which,the Yellow Key will spawn to allow you to get to the Level Exit.Remember to grab the the Candles before you leave. Pumpkin Dale (Keychain Level) (Secret Level) Just use the special weapons hidden in the dark left and right corners and mash the Great Pumpkin, grab the Candles and leave. Pumpkin Hollow (Keychain Level) (Secret Level) Again, you are unarmed against Pumpkin Foes, so i advise quickly running to the nearest Missile Pack to take care of the Centipumpkin and the Pumpkinsteins,before finishing off the rest of the Pumpkins. Once all of them are mushed,just grab the Keys and Candles and leave. The Patch Just your usual Boss Bash level, with a twist. DO NOT KILL THE GREAT PUMPKIN, ONLY KONGOR.Or you fail. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from General Adventure Center